


Paint and Dogs

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two titular objects do not mix well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint and Dogs

"Don't you dare!" Janet glared at Sam.

The very firm threat in Janet's voice could not defeat the mirth bubbling up in Sam. Walking in and finding her lover splattered by a mix of paints was just too fun to even think of passing it up.

Janet shot a murderous glare at the dog they had gotten, whose fur was even more colorful than Janet's whole body.

"I think I'll call the groomer," Sam said, as the mirth bubbled into laughter, and Janet threw a paint brush at her.

That just made the SG-1 member laugh all the harder.


End file.
